Obligated to love
by cacrulz
Summary: Suffering from the pressures of family obligation, Haruno Sakura had no choice but to agree to an arranged marriage with the prideful Hyuuga prodigy. Ambitious for the position for clan heir, Hyuuga Neji had no choice but to wed the weak Haruno girl.
1. Prologue

* * *

*****

Obligated to Love

_by cacrulz_

*****

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

Sakura fingered her uncomfortable wedding kimono, a frown marring her tastefully made up face. She knew it must have cost a fortune for something so elaborate but she couldn't care less. She didn't like it. Not something that symbolises her imprisonment. From her reflection, she could see the delicate fabric wrinkle under her touch.

"_Damn it,_ Sakura, stop fidgeting."

Sakura obediently dropped her hand with a heavy sigh and resorted to blankly stare at her reflection. Unconsciously, remembering all the comments she had endured up to this day.

* * *

"_Think about it, Sakura, he's greatly respected and a clan heir no less. You should carefully consider this befo-"__**"I REFUSE!"**_

_"He is a Hyuuga, Sakura. You cannot refuse. I will not allow you to disgrace our clan like so. You _**will**_ marry him."_

* * *

"_Shishou, Why?"_

"_It wasn't my right to tell you."_

"_Please stop this. I beg of you."_

"_I'm sorry Sakura. I have no authority over what happens within the clans. I am not allowed to interfere."_

"_But... but you are the Hokage. There must be so-"_

"_I tried, Sakura. Believe me, I tried."_

* * *

"_Oi! Forehead Girl, why are you always the lucky one? I mean, it obviously can't be your looks, when he didn't even look at me back then in the Chuunin exams. How did... Sakura? What's wrong? Are you... wait, don't... don't cry, Sakura."_

* * *

"_I'm getting married."_

"_Hn."_

"_Aren't you going to ask who?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Don't you even care?"_

"_..."_

"_Please, Sasuke-ku-"_

"_After all these years, you're still annoying."_

* * *

"_SAKURA-CHAN!! IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU REALLY MARRYING _HIM_?"_

"_I guess I am."_

"_Wow, I didn't even know you guys were going out."_

"_..."_

"_I guess I am a bit of an idiot."_

"_You aren't an idiot, Naruto. I didn't know either."_

* * *

"_I'm so s-sorry, Sakura. I n-never thought that I... that... that it would actually h-h-hurt anyone when I... I..."_

"_It's okay, Hinata."_

"_I just... I just wanted to... I didn't think... I didn't think I-I would cause you... that I would cause anyone so much pain."_

"_I'm sure you didn't mean it."_

"_If you don't want this, please... please don't force yourself to endure this for my sake."_

"_I don't think I have a choice."_

* * *

"_Congratulations Sakura."_

"_..."_

"_I hope you will be happy."_

"_..."_

"_I'll see you around."_

"_Kakashi-sensei, wait."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you. I'll... I will try my best."_

* * *

"_For god's sakes,_ Sakura. Why can't you stop fidgeting."

"I'm sorry, Ino. I won't do it again."

"That's... that's not what I... oh, never mind." Ino gave a loud sigh before turning her attentions back to the intricate gathering of pink coils above Sakura's head. Sakura watched detachedly.

"Have you two talked recently?"

"Who?"

Ino made a face at her. "Who do you think?"

"No. Not since I asked him to call it off."

"What did he say?"

Sakura made a sweeping gesture towards her wedding kimono and hair. "What do you think he said?"

"Oh."

Ino rearranged the pink braids. It didn't look right. Maybe if she leaves some of Sakura's bangs unpinned. The complete updo made Sakura look too mature, too serious. And Sakura's empty expression was not helping.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ino."

Silence.

"Just... stop looking so miserable, Sakura. It's your wedding day."

Sakura gave a sad smile but chose not to reply and the tangible silence enveloped both of them once more.

Ino didn't reprimand Sakura when she noticed she was wrinkling the sleeves of her kimono again.

* * *

Sakura lifted the cup to her lips and obediently drunk sake the third and final time. The rice sake left a bitter taste on her tongue.

The Shinto priest then solemnly declared the reality of her situation.

Some of the guests who did not know the correct protocol clapped and soft music filtered from the flute players. But Sakura sat blind and deaf to it all when she had finally registered the priest's words.

_Please greet Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Sakura._

The sick overwhelming feeling of despair welled up deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

*****

_To be continued._

*****

* * *

This is my first fanfiction (if you don't include the utterly horrendous attempt I made 2 years ago) so please review… I really need the help. I am not completely satisfied with how this turned out and wanted some feedback before I continued.

This chapter is un-beta-ed so please excuse the mistakes.

:::cac:::


	2. Chapter 1

Obligated to Love

_by cacrulz_

**.:Chapter 1:.**

"_Think about it, Sakura, he's greatly respected and a clan heir no less. You should carefully consider this befo-"__**"I REFUSE!"**_

_"He is a Hyuuga, Sakura. You cannot refuse. I will not allow you to disgrace our clan like so. You _**will**_ marry him."_

"_You cannot make me."_

"_You are obligated to your clan to marry him."_

"_I am obligated to _myself _to marry who I love!"_

"_You forget your place, daughter. If you disobey me, you are disobeying you clan. You know very well the punishment for disloyalty."_

"_I have connections. You cannot simply rid me with your methods_. _And even_ _if you can, I would rather _die._"_

"_I'm sure you would. You've always been a spoilt stubborn girl with a morbid imagination. But trust me, I'm not foolish enough to threaten you with death. You forget, daughter, I also have my connections"_

"_Threaten me all you want. You cannot change my mind."_

"_Quite the contrary, I believe. You see, whether you like it or not, I am the head of the Haruno Clan and I do possess the political influence over the Elders of Konoha."_

"_You… You wouldn't _dare_."_

"_I do believe that the Uchiha traitor has come back to the village a month ago and is currently waiting for his trial. His fate is dependent on its outcome... whether he can live peacefully in the village or be sentenced to an execution befitting of his status."_

"_No-"_

"_Or that demon brat. I can personally make sure he can never pass the rank of jounin."_

"_You can't do-"_

"_Or that new member in your team. That one from root. I suppose it cannot be too hard to plant suspicion within elders of his treachery."_

"_**You!**__"_

"_Hush daughter. You know better than to interrupt me. Especially in the delicate situation you are in now... That's better. Now, I know that this decision is important to you so I am giving you twenty-four hours to give me your final answer. I am certain that you will make the right choice."_

"_I… I cannot _**believe**_ this."_

"_You are the daughter of the Haruno head. You are expected to behave like one. Please do not interrupt me again."_

"…"

"_Sakura... please rest assured. I am sure that your… _**friends**_ will understand your _obligations_."_

* * *

Her mouth hurts.

A _lot_.

And it _still_ isn't over.

"Look this way, please. Ok… smile."

_[FLASH] [FLASH]_

"One more… ok? I just need you two to step a bit closer. Ok… that's good."

_[FLASH]_

"Ok… All done."

"Thank you for your services." A deep resonating voice reverberated from her left.

"Your welcome. That last one was good. It will make a brilliant wedding photo."

Sakura swiftly stepped off the raised platform and away from the source of heat that was radiating off _that man's_ body. This day just _wouldn't_ end.

The reception party had followed shortly after the wedding. Everyone had been ushered into a large ball room and somewhere along the way, Sakura had been dragged to the platform up in the front of the room to take her wedding picture. By the time that the photographer had finished taking the pictures – and _boy_, did that take long – everyone was already mingling and well on the way of getting drunk. All in honour of the happily newly married couple.

Oh _joy_.

She needed to get away from this. Away from anything that reminds her of _this_.

She slipped quickly through the crowds and around the decorated tables. Why are there so many people? Her dressing room where she had changed earlier had to be somewhere across this hall. She almost tripped over the young Hyuugan children running in their expensive formal regalia.

Exasperated, Sakura lifted the dragging garments – her wedding robes – another inch higher before resuming her trek. The door was in sight now. Just past that last wave of people.

"Sakura."

Sakura almost screamed out loud in frustration.

She whipped around ready to give the person a piece of her mind, only to freeze, realising who had called her.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

_Silence._

Sakura began to feel awkward when she realised Sasuke was not going to talk.

"I, err… I heard your trial went well."

"..."

"One year probation before regaining all your rights as a Konoha citizen."

"…"

"I'll… I guess I'll be going n-"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

_Silence._

_Sigh._

"What the hell do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his cup towards her.

"Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness you deserve."

"Oh. Umm… Thanks."

Sasuke gave a stiff nod before turning away and blending into the crowd.

Sakura didn't know how long she stood there, staring. But she wasn't quite so angry as earlier when someone else tapped her on her shoulder. Sakura barely registered that it was one of the branch Hyuuga offering his congratulations and a cup of sake to drink to the future. Sakura numbly downed the drink in one go, feeling the soothing warmth in her throat.

_I think I'm beginning to understand why Tsunade drinks so much…_

* * *

"Sakura, you don't _have_ to drink all the sake that is offered to you."

A groan. "Shut _up_."

_Knock. Knock. _"TenTen-chan? A-Are you in here?"

"Hinata! Come in and help me change her out of her uchikake."

A door opening. A quick shuffle of feet.

"What h-happened?"

"_Princess_ here tried to get herself drunk. On her wedding day no less. Turns out she has a very high tolerance for alcohol. Where the _hell_ is Ino?"

"She's outside s-singing. She's t-trying to keep the guests from noticing… noticing Sakura's…. absence." Sakura felt a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"She's _fine_. She's just sulking about going back out there. Here… hold on to this."

"I can dress myself."

TenTen rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, princess." She held out the bridal kimono up for Sakura. With the combined efforts of TenTen and Hinata, they managed to get Sakura looking presentable.

"Okay Hinata, you go out and help Ino out. I'll just quickly redo Sakura's makeup."

"H-Hurry... the guests are w-waiting."

"Yeah, I know."

The sound of Naruto's horrible singing filtered into the room as Hinata slipped out the door. TenTen picked up the powder and began to even out the colour on Sakura's face.

"I wasn't trying to get drunk."

A snort. "Oh yeah? Then what on earth were you doing?"

"..."

"I thought so. Now stay still for the next five minutes, will ya?"

Silence.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even _think_ about crying. You're going to smudge your eyeliner."

"I just...I just _don't_ want to marry him!"

TenTen gave a loud sigh before grabbing a handful of tissues and thrusting them to Sakura.

"Suck it up. Not everyone gets what they want. Now stop crying so I can put on your makeup."

Sakura gave a bitter laugh. "Suck it _up?_ Oh yeah, sure… I'll just go forget that I've been forced to resign from being a kunoichi and into living the rest of my life imprisoned in a clan compound and to be the docile submissive _WIFE_ of _HYUUGA NEJI_."

TenTen's ears began to ring from Sakura's shrieking.

"Geez! Melodramatic much?"

"You _just _don't_GET IT, _do you? I'm _never_ going to marry the person I love."

TenTen gave a bitter smile. "I'm not going to marry the person I love. You don't see me whining about it, _princess_."

_Stunned silence._

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't know..."

TenTen calmly wiped the smudges off Sakura's face.

"Why can't you marry him? I mean... if you don't mind me asking. Is it because... are you in an arranged marriage as well?"

"Ha! God _no_. My family's not important enough for me to get an arranged marriage. It's the other way around, actually."

Realization began to dawn on Sakura. "TenT-"

"So if you don't mind, _Princess_... stop acting like the world revolves around you and _Suck _it_**UP**__! _Cause even if you don't like your situation, at least you were _considered_ to be in it. I wasn't even _good enough_, okay? So just shut the hell up so I can apply the bloody lipstick."

"I'm sor-"

"_Shush!_ I don't want to _accidently_ stick this down your throat."

Sakura obediently shut her mouth. The murderous glare that TenTen was giving Sakura, quite frankly, scared her.

"Okay. All done. Get your ass out there. You're _Prince Charming_ is waiting."

Sakura hesitated at first but, seeing her bitter look, she finally exited the room.

It was only until then that TenTen let go of the onslaught of tears that had been threatening to fall. It seemed almost too hard before, but she had _done it_. She had clung desperately to her pride, refusing to cry in front of _her_.

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

Hey, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I honestly had no idea where to go from the prologue. I've been tossing up between a chaptered fic to drabbles, romance-centric to maybe drama, etc, etc. And before long, I just got so confused and lost all interest. So... any suggestions/preference would be much appreciated!

I'm actually not too happy about this one, but I figured that I've let you guys wait more than long enough…

:::cac:::


End file.
